bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsetsu
; |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Main }} | affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | profession = Lieutenant | position =Lieutenant of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Hein Ueda | previous partner =Johnny Law | base of operations =7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Study of Kadō | shikai ='Haishō' | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | story debut =Bleach: Extinction | roleplay debut =''Ice & Spice'' | japanese voice = | english voice =Nicole Karrer }} Kōsetsu (降雪, Kōsetsu) is a Mori Yuki-Onna and of the Gotei 13, she serves as the Lieutenant of the Seventh Division under Captain Hein Ueda. Appearance A woman born of the snow, Kōsetsu greatly resembles Humans in appearance though with distinct differences that easily mark her as something different. She is a head taller than the standard of her Human peers, by nearly five inches in fact. Her skin is pale and white, enough so to evoke an image of frailty but also one of beauty. Her hair is also white, though its colouration is of a "purer" shade, making contrast between the two easy, her hair is also incredibly long, reaching as far down as her ankles. It is straight and well kept, with a hair decoration in the shape of a large crescent weaved through it at the back to rest behind her head. A portion of her hair, framing either side of her face, and visibly shorter than the rest, hangs out in front of her, reaching down over chest. Her face is marked by typically soft and feminine features though tinged with the natural maturity that comes with age. Kōsetsu's eyes are naturally rounded but with a somewhat weary, almost tired, angle to them with the lightest hint of skin creasing beneath the eyes, and above them. Her eyes have a bright yellow pigmentation, almost appearing to glow under the gaze of moonlight. Directly below her eyes are a pair of black thin markings that resemble tattoos though the origin for them is unknown, Kōsetsu having stated that she was born with them but that they are not a natural trait for all of her kind. Her nose has a short profile overall though it is balanced out with a rather pointed, almost sharp, tip. Below that, her lips are small as well, with the lower lip seemingly puckering naturally and with the upper lip pushing outward with a slight overbite. Her hands are entirely coated in ice, forming natural gauntlets of a sort with sharpened nails. The ice is highly reflective, giving a clear view of anything that happens to be visible within its view as if it were a mirror, it also makes it exceedingly difficult to see beneath the layer of ice to identify whether or not the iced gauntlets are Kōsetsu's real hands or something else. Kōsetsu foregoes the typical Shinigami uniform entirely instead favouring a furisode (振袖, Lit. swinging sleeves) style . The kimono is rather plain, the majority of it black in colour with things such as the collar or hem guard being white to match up with the style of a Shihakushō. The obi stands out from the rest of the outfit by being a deep shade of red, a clashing contrast to the black and white of the rest of her ensemble. On top of this, she wears a black that is either rested over her shoulders or hanging behind her, wrapped around her arms, depending on her mood. Lastly her feet are covered by a pair of and . As she prefers to project a pleasant or calming presence to those around her, Kōsetsu rarely carries her Zanpakutō on her actual person outside of combat situations. Personality Kōsetsu is a maternal figure amongst the Shinigami, such that the Seventh Division, including its Captain, act as if she were their matriarch. She is not an overly talkative person, but instead one who prefers to listen to others prattle along, she often lends an ear to the woes of her fellows and offers up what advice she can when they finish, this has led to her becoming the local advice giver for many, and though not a role she actively seeks out, it isn't one she refuses to take up. She harbours considerable interest in the well being of others, whether they have confided in her or not, such that many discussions she has with others revolve around her proving them for details on their health, goals, and possible issues. She is considered doting by some as she easily gives out emotional affection for those in her care, though others consider her pushy for the same reasons. She has a seemingly mother/son-like relationship with her Captain, making up for his illiteracy by taking care of those tasks for him and generally doting on him as a mother would her child. They share an evening ritual where-by she reads stories to him, though the case is less Johnny desires these stories and more for the sake of Kōsetsu who sees the act as "sharing her world with him". As a Mori Yuki-Onna Kōsetsu possesses a degree of foresight, allowing her to divine events that would occur in the future. She carries an unnerving degree of accuracy in her predictions, particularly those that result in a difficult ending for those present in those visions. She largely views this ability as little more than a curse that she would rather be rid of. For a long time her predictions had never failed, leading Kōsetsu to develop a sense of disillusionment with the prospect of the future, she would huddle up under the pretense that fate is inevitable and that nothing could be changed leading her towards a negative outlook of the world at large and a stance of relative non-action towards other beings. This, and an attempt to stave off her foresight, caused her isolation within the forest that she lived in during her time in the , until such a time that one of her predictions were proven false. Thanks to the efforts of a stubborn Shinigami, Kōsetsu's divined outcome was prevented and a life saved. Following this, Kōsetsu has slowly started to drift away from her negative outlook regarding the future and its inevitability, as she herself takes an active role in trying to prevent the visions she is given from coming true. She is greatly interested in her own species, as, despite being a Yuki-Onna herself, she knows very little about the race at large and has never actually encountered another one in her lifetime. During her time in the Human World she sought out folklore or otherwise ancient tales that might give her a clue as to her own kind and spent a lot of time in the centres of knowledge when she made her way to . As a member of the she would spend whatever free time she had reading the scant few texts that the organization had regarding the Yuki-Onna. She has time and again, sought access to the Daireishokairō from , but has been denied each time. She does not actively consider herself a Yuki-Onna, though she would identify as one when asked, largely because, without contact with more of her kind she is unsure how to conduct herself or even what kind of culture exists for others like her. Even so, the prospect of meeting another Yuki-Onna greatly excites Kōsetsu to the point that she has had mock "introduction meetings" with herself in order to properly psyche up for such an event; though she is largely sure that she will simply faint should it occur, or so she muses. She exhibits some of the typical traits of a Yuki-Onna, though perhaps unaware of it herself, in that she is greatly confident in her skills as a Shinigami, particularly as a practitioner of , as well as her womanly charms. Though she claims not to be interested in such a thing, she still makes use of her beauty in order to ease others in her presence, a sort of motherly charm that makes her easier to approach and confide in than her otherworldly appearance would perhaps denote. Those that would mock her pride or otherwise belittle her are subject to her subtle wrath, her outward demeanour does not change for these people though her mannerisms and intent clearly do as she easily makes references towards brutally maiming someone with her usual disarming smile and unthreatening tone of voice. Her reaction towards snow is conflicting, though it naturally calms her it also leaves Kōsetsu with a sense of discomfort due to snowfall typically serving as a trigger for her foresight. This feeling of being ill at ease disallows Kōsetsu from perceiving the depths of the link she may share with the snow, whether it be her true nature or another kind of connection. Though it is possible that her race are naturally confrontational, Kōsetsu is not, preferring a more docile approach to life, she plays against the necessity of conflict even though it is her duty to combat s. She dislikes the act of fighting and will avoid it if she can, but she is no less skilled in the field than one would expect of a being of her rank within the Gotei 13. Her battle strategies rely on manipulation and deception, though she has an affinity for the ice, she is more than likely to use Kidō or Kadō revolving around heat and flame to catch her enemies off guard. She acts as she does when angered in combat, a subtle shift in mannerism covered by her usual motherly tone and outlook though she is less prone to overt threats or displays of aggression in battle unless directly provoked in such a way as to evoke her wrath. Her natural powers over the weather play a part in her deceptions, as does her Zanpakutō both in its mechanisms and the power it grants her, though she has a tendency to use them as a last resort due to their reliance on snow-based phenomena. During her isolation in the Human World, Kōsetsu spent a great deal of time observing the world around her, collecting tales and folklore through what she saw and heard across the forest she called home and the smattering of villages that rested nearby. This sparked a love in her for the art of storytelling and Kōsetsu can often be found with a book in hand during her free time. The knowledge of these stories are what Kōsetsu considers "her world" and to speak of them with another is to let them into that world, something that she considers an act of deep trust and intimacy, though she admits it may come across as silly to others. Her dislike of the prospects presented by the future also sparked an interest in ancient things, history and items of the past. During her time in the Kidō Corps, she became enraptured with the old art of spell craft known as Kadō which had been used by the Balancers of Souls prior to the development of Kidō. Her favourite food is a dish of soup that was popular in the village nearest her home, a recipe she knows personally and often prepares for the members of the Seventh Division. Due to being highly sensitive, she is incapable of dealing with even light spicy foods and actively swears off such meals as evil. History Powers & Abilities Trivia *Kōsetsu can be taken to mean "Snowfall". *Her birthday coincides with the formation of a , commonly known as "Snowmaggedon". *The colour associated with Kōsetsu is Tangelo. Appearances *'Bleach: Extinction' **''Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent'' **''Ice & Spice'' References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:7th Division Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts Category:Gotei 13